Monster Hunter NEO
Monster Hunter NEO is the second in a series of fangames created by T1GREXHUNTER. Unlike normal Monster Hunter, this game is set in the future, meaning real guns, and new technology advances. It has no ranking system, but is far more story driven. It has an entirely different campaigns offline and online. Plot Offline In order to test a new type of 3D printer called the Digital Material and Behavioral Creationist (D.M.B.C.), a programmer and modeller work together to create a model, animation set, and behavioral code for the first creature, codenamed Neo Animus. Once he is 'printed', he begins the behavioral code he was given. He is then locked in a disc and destroyed. A few years later, a former marine is called in to witness this invention. The programmer inserts the disc containing Neo Animus into the computer system, and prints him again. This time, he looks different. He has an oddly shaped ridge on his back, and instead of the normal webbing it was given, it has binary code running from it's wings. He turns towards the humans and roars. Your character's first fight begins. Monsters There are a few monsters returning from each generation, but they all have their names in the format NEOPartofMonsterName, a example, NEOValdo. Neo Animus Neolu Neo-Iblis Neomos Neoarch Neothalon Neorai Neoto Neovaldo Neomitsune Neolos Neothian Neoblos Neojho Neochydios Neogre Neolatreon Neojang Neo Garuga Neovios Neorex Neostra Neo Magala Neotien Neocrus Neo Daora Neoviente Neogacuga Elements Solar- A common type of plasma energy used in combat due to it's easy accessabilty. Hurts electronics and PhysCodes by burning the inner power level. Liquid- A form of plasma energy that damages electronics and PhysCodes by shorting them out. Frozen- A freezing form of plasma energy that stops the use of electronics and PhysCodes. Spark- Electrocutes and stops the power of electronics and PhysCodes. Kill Code- Lethal plasma energy that destroys electronics and PhysCodes. PhysCode The kind of code that the D.M.B.C. uses to create physical entities. Unfortunately, a bug in the code of the D.M.B.C. makes it to where these entities can alter their own behavior and model, as well as create new entities themselves. Weapon Types Plamsa Blade- A sword with a hilt made from PhysCode of a certain monster, and a blade which has one of six attributes. Plasma Star- A throwing star that is the border between Blademaster and Gunner. It can be thrown from your Exo-Armor at a fast pace, but do little damage. They have a bonus effect that can boost your allies. Fusion Rifle- A rifle that has a plasma canister that is able to mix with other plasmas, changing it's plasma energy. Plasma Beam- A large beam of plasma that is easy to avoid for PhysCode, but it is very strong, able to destroy cars with one blast. Plasma Energy- Pure plasma energy, fired from the gauntlets of your Exo-Armor. Not very strong, but it creates a cloud of plasma that continuously hurts a monster if they stay inside it. Areas San Francisco- A city that has met the wrath of many creatures that lived in a jungle setting. An entire digital jungle is covering the city, and monsters have killed everyone there. Austin- The Texas capital where a group of survivalists and rednecks still survive and it's new digital desert environment, even if many of the strongest monsters live here. Miami- A coastal environment that is changed very little, save for all the broken buildings from monster attacks. Saint Paul- A city covered in a digital snowy landscape. It's freezing environment is sure to make one bring a heated set of Exo-Armor. Battlehouse- A re-purposed White House that the Neo Animus long ago destroyed and now lives in. Russian Military Base- A base in Russia with old weapons and a space shuttle that was sent with a label on it's side with the text "For Immediate Exit into the Cosmos to Escape this War!" End of Days- A spot in space where Neo Animus intercepts all people hoping to escape the end it has created. But your hunter is different. They will be the one who ends this all. Category:Fan Game